


See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil.

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover.





	See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil.

Donald knew he was different, ever since he hatched he was different. He sister and Grandma didn't treat him the way others did, even Unca Scrooge treated him as if he was going to break at any given moment. He could see their lips moving as Grandma argued with Unca Scrooge about something. They were talking fast, very fast, but from what Donald could understand, Unca Scrooge was worried about taking someone somewhere. Finally Grandma stepped back with a smirk of triumph as Unca Scrooge turned to Donald. Carefully, the older duck moved his hands, signing to the duckling. "Donald, do you want to go on an adventure with me?" Donald never heard his own excited shout of joy, but Scrooge and Grandma Duck did.

Scrooge McDuck was fearless, or so he thought. He was tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties! Then his niece and nephew were born. Right a way it was noticeable that something was different about Donald. When the wee lad was scarcely two they found out why. Donald was deaf, profoundly so. The duckling couldn't hear a thing, not even hearing aids would help. His nephew needed to be protected from the world, they would just grind his kind hearted duckling to dust. Scrooge was overprotective, and he was never more afraid then when Grandma Duck made him take Donald with him and Della to the Amazon. A tribe captured the three explores, luckily they believed those who were deaf were so because the gods whispered in their ears as babes and so were blessed. Scrooge, Donald, and Della were freed with no trouble and given many treasures to take back home. Scrooge was still scared for Donald. Maybe that tribe held the deaf in high regard but many do not, viewing those with disabilities as useless drains on society. Maybe adventure was the best for Donald, keep him moving so he doesn't see the hatred. That was the way it was for years, and despite Scrooge's best efforts Donald realized that some people were just fine until they found out he was deaf.

Della knew Donald was unique. The same way she knew Scrooge cared for them and her mom's death tore him up inside. Just like she knew she belonged to the skies and Donald belonged to the seas. Because she knew, she fought. Anyone that made fun of Donald's slurred speech when he was learning to talk was met with a fist in their face. Nobody made fun of her brother. Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am going to be honest. I forgot where I was going with this. When I remember I am rewriting it.


End file.
